


Ghost Story

by Smokengote



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A+parenting, Accidents, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anger, Blackmail, Captivity, Chains, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Ouija, Ownership, Past Infidelity, Rituals, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jared is a Ghost Tour Guide.  Jensen haunts a house.  Jensen is dangerous, angry, and protective of his home. Jared becomes obsessed with him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 81
Kudos: 67





	1. So it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS...PAST SUICIDES IN FIRST CHAPTER AND MENTIONED IN FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. Violence, Obsession with afterlife.  
> Captivity.  
> Please watch the warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> The history, the town is basically made up in my head, I used actual names but that is as far as it goes. So no offense to anyone who lives/lived in Elgin/Austin area.
> 
> Slow to update.

Jared loved his job as a Ghost Tour guide. He’s damn good at it. To the dismay of his parents, Jared’s History degree with a side of Parapsychology sits unused. His parent’s desire for him was that he’d become a teacher. However, even as a young boy, Jared would ask questions about ghosts, god, heaven. As a teenager, Jared would sneak out of the house at night with friends to go to the local cemetery. While most parents were picking up their kids at the local police station for underage partying, Jared’s parents were picking up their son for trespassing.

“Jared!”

Jared looked up to see the owner and supervisor of Austin Paranormal and Ghost tours heading right for him.

“Hey JD,” Jared acknowledged.

“Don’t _hey JD_ me what the fuck is this?” Jeffery Dean Morgan asked while holding up Jared’s logbook for tonight's ghost tour.

Jared sighed.

“JD, look at how much we’re making tonight. I charged appropriately.”

“Kid, this isn’t about money, it’s about safety.”

“Of course it’s about money. The Ackles house almost always has suspicious activity.”

“Exactly! Ask yourself, why don’t other paranormal tours go to that house?”

“C’mon JD, we are the real deal.”

“Christ, people could get hurt,”

“Look, people already paid. I’ll keep them across the street.” Jared placated.

“Fuck, Missy Ackles will have my balls if something bad happens,” Jeffery spat as he walked away from Jared.

* * *

Later that evening;

Jared had the tour bus stop about halfway down the block from the Ackles Mansion. The old house stood out among the modern-day constructed homes around it.

Jared waited until everyone in the group exited the bus before he started speaking.

“Saving the best for last,” Jared said as he rubbed his hands together.

“We will stay across the street from the Mansion,”

“Why?” Tom interrupted.

Jared glared at Tom and his brother. He hated teenagers. His tour had been going well except for the two teen boys who’s parents asserted no control over them, they would interrupt, touch objects they shouldn’t, in general, obnoxious behavior.

“Tom, that’s the rule, So let’s get moving, and I’ll tell you the tragic story of the Ackles.”

Jared stopped in front of the Ackles Mansion. The house loomed over them darkly, no lights, inside or out were on. Jared stood on the curb facing the group, his back to the house.

“I’d like to introduce the Ackles homestead, this house, along with the adjacent block or so, were the Ackles property. The livery was behind the house, and the servant quarters were farther down the block. The Ackles Mansion is one of the oldest houses still standing, built-in 1874. It’s considered one of the most haunted houses if not in Austin but all of Texas.”

_“Sure it is,” the boys whispered to each other._

Jared ignored the teens' snide remarks and continued with his spiel.

“A little history first, Henry Ackles came from a very well to do family in Dallas. He and his brother Robert wanted to break out of the family business of ranching. They came up with the idea to follow the train system, build hotels, general stores, and livery anywhere there was a train depot stop. The year that the Elgin depot stop was established, Henry brought his youthful bride Mary here to establish residency.

Henry built a hotel, a general store, and the local livery service. He was at one time the principal employer in this area. 

On March, 1st 1878 Mary gave birth to their son Jensen Ackles. This was a happy period for the Ackles, only marred by the rumor that Mary experienced a difficult birth, and she would be unable to have any other children.

Fast forward about twenty years and in 1898 Jensen marries Alyson Johnson. It’s an unwritten arranged marriage between two wealthy families.”

“Does he kill her?” Tom’s brother asks.

“No,” Jared responds.

“Then how is this house haunted?” Tom chimes in.

“Boys,” the father voices.

“Yeah, so, oh, Jensen and Alyson marry, and everyone lives in this house. This house contains six bedrooms, so space is not a problem. However, the next year brings tragedy to the Ackles. Henry and Mary go to Dallas to visit family, on their return trip; their carriage loses a wheel, overturning the carriage, and killing the couple.”

“Indians right?” Tom states.

“What? No, just an tragic accident,” Jared responds frustrated.

“How's dying in a carriage a haunting?”

Jared officially wants to kill these two boys!

“Anyway…Jensen was an only child; he had been extremely close to his parents. Their death transforms Jensen, he begins fleeing the home at night to drink away his pain.”

Jared looks at the teens and picks his next wording carefully.

“In those days everyone was expected to marry. Jensen did his duty, and while I’m confident that he liked Alyson, she wasn’t his type. Rumors about who, and where, Jensen spent his nights were getting back to Alyson. So distraught, so sad about Jensen cheating on her, Alyson shattered her looking glass and with a broken piece of glass…by the time the servants found her it was too late.”

The group whispered among themselves, Jared took out his water bottle and took a swig.

“After Alyson died, Jensen didn’t remarry. He spent most of his nights drinking, gambling, and fornicating. As I continue this tale; this next part of the story, there is no factual record of events; we only have the gossip of servants and their diaries confirming these rumors.

According to the stories, Jensen brought home a young man, early twenties, they spent most of their time in Jensen’s bedroom. When the young man wanted to leave, it’s was said that Jensen wouldn't let him go, instead he chained him up in his bedroom.”

*gasps*

Then a few nervous laughs.

Jared turned around to see the left upper light had turned on.

“Good one Jared.” One of the patrons yelled out.

Jared knew no one was home.

“I didn’t do it, honest,” Jared said as he turned back around to his group.

“So, Jensen refuses to let this man leave his house. According to one diary, the man was kept prisoner for over two years. No kin came looking for him. Servants were too scared to go against their employer; fearing what retribution he would inflict upon them.

One night late autumn Jensen is heard screaming at the young man. Jensen storms out of the house, he doesn’t return until the following evening. Turned out that his captive found a way to escape, he took that chain that kept him a prisoner and hung himself with it. 

Jensen locks himself in the room with the body for two days before he supposedly buried him in the empty lot next to the house. The family still owns that empty lot, never selling it, or building upon it.

Jensen allegedly drowns himself in alcohol and dies three years later.”

Jared turns back around to observe the Ackles Mansion.

“Over the years there have been a few terrible accidents associated with this house. When the house was lastly painted a scaffolding came apart injuring the painters. A new maid was starting her first day of work for the Ackles; before she reached the front gate she swears she was shoved back into the street. She broke her ankle. A gardener swears he hears whispers coming from the empty lot next door.”

“I’m not scared of any ghost,” Tom huffed as he stepped off the street curb, marching across the street.

Jared reaches Tom before he gets halfway across the street grabs Tom’s arm pulling him back slightly.

“Listen this is my tour and no one crosses the street! What you do on your own time is on you.” Jared growled.

“Oh look the light is off.” An older lady from the group said excitedly.

“Tom lets go,” his father called out to him.

“Dad, it’s not real,” Tom said as he started walking back to the curb.

Jared let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Then, it all happened in slow motion. Tom turned back around; he bolted for the front of the house. There was an old ornate iron fence that surrounded the property, the tops of each iron rod had a very sharp arrow design. As if it was nothing, one of the iron rods pulled loose from the fence, rising, hovering for a moment, it then aimed at Tom. The rod glided through the air piercing Tom in the shoulder. Toms blood-curdling scream pieced Jared’s ears.

“Fuck, call 911,” Jared shouted. Jared ran to the boy; who was now rolling on the ground screaming, and crying. Jared knelt to the ground, ripping his shirt off trying to staunch the bleeding. Tom would scream, squirm, and pant trying to escape from the pain. The rod from the fence protruding out of the back of his shoulder.

“Tom! Listen to me you have to try not to move; please,” Jared begged while he and the boy's parents were trying to keep him still to quash the bleeding.

What felt like forever, the ambulance finally showed up, paramedics taking over Tom’s medical treatment.

Jared, his customers had to give individual statements to the police as to what they had seen.

After Jared had given his statement, he called Jeff.

“How’d it go?” JDM asked.

Jared broke down.

“Bad. So bad.” Jared sobbed.

to be continued...


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the the warnings.
> 
> This is just a short chapter...

“Son, tonight wasn’t your fault,” the elderly gentleman said as he pushed a hundred-dollar bill into Jared’s hand for a tip.

  
Jared watched as the last of his group walked away from the tour bus. Walking to his red pickup truck, he felt exhausted. Jared drove on autopilot to the office. The office lights were on; Jeffery Dean Morgan’s car was parked in its usual spot at the front door.

  
“Time to face the firing squad,” Jared says to himself as he exited the truck.

  
Pulling the office keys out of his pocket Jared lets himself inside.

  
“Jared!” JDM bellows.

  
“Yeah,”

  
“Get in here.”

  
Jared walks into JDM’s office.

  
“What the fuck, I told you to stay away from the Ackles Mansion. Missy Ackles is at the hospital with that kid.” 

  
“Look…” 

  
“Shut up, this is a fucking shit-show.”

  
“Jeff…”

  
“Shit-show, we will be lucky if we are not sued for this stunt of yours.”

  
There was a long pause.

  
“Get out! I don’t want to see your face for the next two weeks. I’ll decide then if you still have a job here.”

  
Jared snatched a few things from his desk before leaving.

  
Jared doesn’t remember the drive home, he doesn’t remember showering or washing the congealed blood off his body. He’s now laying in bed reliving the miserable night. He dozes. In his dream, Tom is stepping off the curb walking towards the Ackles house. He instantly recognizes Jensen across the street behind the iron fence. Jensen is following the boy, walking leisurely to the iron rod, wiggling it loose, aiming carefully at Tom. Jensen effortlessly releases the rod it glides through the air until it lodges into the boy's shoulder.

  
Jared sits up, breathing heavily. 

  
It was a dream, but it felt real. Jensen was there; he did it.

  
Jared feels compelled to return to the house. Tomorrow night he’d go back. Maybe he can figure out why Jensen viciously attacked that boy?

  
He falls back to sleep. He dreams of the first time he went to the Ackles Mansion.

His best-friend Chad Michael Murray's seventeenth birthday was phenomenal. His parents gifted him with a used car. Jared immediately talked him into driving them to the old Ackles Mansion that night. 

  
In his second dream, he sees himself and Chad walking along the fence of the Ackles Mansion. On the other side of the fence is Jensen, he’s walking about a step behind them. Jared watches as Jensen reaches out and grabs him, pulling back into the fence. Hard. Chad takes off running, Jared breaks free from Jensen and follows Chad. 

  
Jared wakes up again, he can still remember how he felt being flung into the Ackles fence, it was that experience that put him on his path to find out the truth about life after death. 

  
Jared constructs a plan for tomorrow night.

to be continued...


	3. More than a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared stakes out the Ackles home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. I really appreciate them. 
> 
> No new warnings in this chapter.

Jared parked his truck across the street from the Ackles Mansion. He noticed another car parked a little way up the block. Two young men got out of the car and were walking down the middle of the street. The boys stopped in front of the Ackles house.

  
“Shit,” Jared whispered anxiously to himself.

  
Jared watched as the foolish boys walked closer to the house, then they’d run back to their car, then repeat the process. He should stop them, but if JDM found out he was, here again, he’d lose his job for sure. A little after eleven, the boys grew tired of tormenting the dead and left.

  
Jared had brought a thermos of coffee to drink to stay awake, he finished drinking it by one in the morning. So far, nothing, no ghostly experiences, no chills, no prickling of the skin. After a while of waiting, Jared nodded off until a loud crack of thunder startled him awake. 

  
“Shit,” Jared exclaimed.

  
Jared couldn’t see out the truck windows due to condensation. The sky lit up with lighten streaks as Jared wiped the windows with his forearm. 

The next lighten strike lit up the old house; Jared sucked in a breath because he was certain that he spotted someone standing by the gate. The next time the sky lit up, the figure of the man was gone, but the gate was wide open. 

The wind was blowing wickedly, with another crack of thunder-began a torrential downpour. Checking his phone, it was just three o’clock in the morning.

  
“Great.” 

  
Jared looked over at the house however, he couldn’t see anything. Taking a deep breath, he sucked in cold air, letting out a slow breath, Jared realized the temperature dropped about twenty degrees in the truck. Daring to glance over at the seat next to him, it was empty. 

Turning the key in the ignition, he started his truck up, the headlights came on, and Jared could see enough outside to tell that the gate was now closed. Feeling a feathers touch against the back of his neck, compelled Jared to put the truck in drive leaving the Ackles mansion behind him.

* * *

“Seriously Jared,” Chad asked disbelievingly.

  
“I have to do this,” 

  
“No, you don’t,” Chad countered.

  
“Look, if I’m not back tomorrow by 6:00 pm call Missy, I left her number on the kitchen table.”

  
“That’s bullshit, that thing could intentionally kill you, I’m supposed to wait until six?”

  
“Please, this is what I do, I have to figure this out.”

  
“Let me accompany you?” Chad pleaded.

“No, he’ll hurt you,” Jared said.

  
“He won’t hurt you tho?”

  
“I don’t think so,”  
  
Jared sincerely appreciates that his roommate, best friend was concerned about him, but he couldn’t explain to Chad or anyone the overwhelming feeling or compulsion he had to go back to the Ackles Mansion.

  
Jared rechecked his backpack. He stocked up with flashlights, EMF gauge, thermometer, digital-audio recorder, extra cell phone, batteries, a flare gun, matches, water, and snacks. 

  
Last night when Jared returned home from his stakeout of the Ackles house, he went directly to bed. He relived the night in his dreams. 

He could see Jensen was watching the boys from the upstairs window. He watched as Jensen opened the gate and walked over to his truck; he had no fear when Jensen was sitting next to him gently stroking the back of his neck. 

  
“Come to me,” Jensen whispered to Jared right before he pulled his truck away from the house.

  
Jared woke up the next morning in a cold sweat, knowing it was more than a dream; he was experiencing the night through Jensen’s eyes and actions.

  
Jared decided that he needed to go back to the house again. This time he was going inside the house and try to contact Jensen. 

  
“I’m going,” Jared called out.

  
“Jared, reconsider doing this?” Chad asked again as he came out of the bedroom.

  
“Trust me,” Jared asked.

  
“Damn it, I almost forgot!” Jared said as he ran back into his room.

  
Chad watched as his friend came out of the bedroom.

  
“Great, if this ghoul doesn’t kill you, why not conjure up a demon to do the job.” Chad quipped.

  
“Funny,”

  
Jared parked his truck a couple of blocks away from the house. Suddenly nervous, Jared was second-guessing himself. Jared checked his phone, and it was almost midnight. He made sure his phone was fully charged before leaving the apartment.

  
“C’mon Padalecki, let's do this,” he said to himself as he grabbed his backpack.

  
The Ackles house loomed ahead of him. The street was barren, everything was eerily quiet.   
Jared stood awkwardly across the street from the house for a few minutes. His feet felt like led, and dread swirled around in his stomach. 

  
Forcing himself to move forward he crossed the street, he reaches out to let his fingers touch the iron fence rods as he passes them. Jared pauses at the yellow wrapped tape around three iron rods where the middle one is missing, lodged in Tom’s shoulder.

The creaking sound of a gate opening has Jared look up to see that gate is wide open and invitingly.  
Jared steps slowly up to the gate, he looks up at the house with a sense of foreboding.

  
“If I go through this gate, I need to be assured I can leave whenever I want to.” Jared spoke to no one.

  
The front door opened.

  
“I’ll take that as a yes” Jared said nervously.

  
He walked through the gate, flinching when it slammed shut behind him.

  
Jared walked up the stairs to the front door. 

  
“Fuck,” he said after he entered the house, with the door quietly shutting and locking behind him.

to be continued...


	4. What the ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared makes contact and gets more than he bargained form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments.

Jared pulled a flashlight out of the side of his backpack, turning it on; he saw there was a staircase a few feet in front of him. 

“Nope,” Jared said as he turned away from the staircase.

Abruptly he was shoved hard back towards the staircase.

“Fine!” An exasperated Jared exclaimed.

Missy Ackles kept the house in good condition, even so, Jared’s blood ran cold at the thought of climbing the old staircase.

Putting his hand on the railing, Jared started the slow ascent up the flight of steps.

Once he reaches the second floor, he feels pressure on his shoulder as if someone was guiding him to which direction he should move down the hallway. 

Jared kept his flashlight shinning ahead of him, warily walking past each close door. The door on the right at the end of the hallway slowly creaked open.  
Jared stopped before going into the room.

He rotated his flashlight back down the hallway where he had been.

Jared pushed the door in front of him all the way open. He felt around the wall until he found a light switch.

“We have light,” Jared announced.

He felt better with the normalcy of having a ceiling light on in the vacant room.

Jared moved along the wall to peek out the window that looked out over the backyard. He supposes that the neighbors are used to lights going on and off in this old house.

“Let's do this…” Jared said. 

Jared looked around the room, deciding that the center of the empty room would be the best place to make contact with Jensen.

Sitting down, Jared started to empty his backpack.

Jared set up the audio recorder and used the second cell phone to video record him.

The last item he pulled out was an ouija board.

“Listen to me; I know you’ve probably seen this before, so humor me.”

  
Jared unfolded the game-board; he pulled out the planchette and put it down on the board.

Jared wasn’t even touching it when it started to move, scraping against the board.

“Jesus,” 

“Ok, Jensen?”

The planchette flew across the board by itself to point at the “YES.”

It changed direction and began to point to different letters.

“Wait,” Jared exclaimed excitedly. He snatched his backpack up; reaching into a side pocket to pull out a pen and notebook.

The planchette was moving over the letters repeatedly.

Jared was writing them down in his notebook.

“…redjaredjaredre,” 

“Yes, I’m Jared.” 

Jared might have been worried, but the night that Tom was attacked, people were saying his name to get his attention.

So many questions flew into Jared’s mind at one time, he wasn’t sure what to ask first.

“Jensen, are you going to let me go?”

The planchette flew across the board by itself to point at the “YES.”

“Do you want to hurt me?”

The planchette flew from the “Yes” to the “No.”

“Jensen, are we alone?”

The planchette didn’t move.

“Who’s else is here with us?”

“AlysonAlysonAlyson.”

The planchette flew over the letters again and again.

Jared sucked in a breath.

“Your wife.”

“Yes”

“What about the boy who died here?”

Unexpectedly Jared was overtaken by an intense stabbing pain in his head. 

“uggh.” Jared moaned.

Jared passed out.

When Jared awoke, the first thing he noticed was that the sun was streaming through white curtains.

He stared out the window for a few minutes. 

Suddenly, he sat up fast in bed, realizing that there had been no curtains, no bed, no furniture. Then he felt a weight and heard a rattle coming from his ankle. 

“What the fuck?”

“Language boy,”

Jared’s head swung around to the man leaning against the bedroom door.

“Jensen?” Jared asked quietly.

Jensen nodded.

Jensen was stunning. Jared was speechless.

When Jared finally found his voice, he asked;

“Where am I?”

“My home.” Jensen pushed off the door walking to the window he stared out.

“Why am I chained up?”

“I can’t let you leave here; you can’t run around out there,” Jensen said waving his hand towards the window.

“How did I get here?”

“Why do you keep coming back to my home?”

“How did I get here?” Jared asked again.

Jared stood up from the bed, the weight from the chain surprising him.

“I want to go home.”

“I know you do,” Jensen responded.

“You promised.”

“Jared, why do you keep coming to my home?”

“It’s my job.”

“Um.”

“Why did you hurt that boy?”

“Why did you bring him to me?”

Jensen walked quickly over to Jared covering his mouth with his hand.

“Shhhh…”

The doorknob wriggled.

A light knock on the door followed.

“Jensen,” A sweet women’s voice.

“Yes, love,” Jensen called out.

“Why are you in there with the door locked?”

“I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Jared was trying to breathe around Jensen’s hand.

“Ok, but I thought I heard voices.”

“It’s only me,” Jensen called out to her.

Listening to her footsteps fades away Jensen finally drops his hand from Jared’s face.

“I thought she died.” Jared blurted out.

Jensen throws Jared a dirty look.

“I’ve heard your bedtime stories.”

“They're factual, she dies several years before you do.” 

“Shit, I know what is happening. I’m dreaming,”

“You’re not dreaming,” Jensen countered.

“What? I have to be I’m in a haunted house with dead people,”

Jared starts walking around Jensen, the chain dragging along the floor behind him.

“Surprised that sweet Alyson, don’t hear the chains.”

Jensen bent down to grab the chain pulling Jared to him. 

“I wouldn’t poke that particular bear,” Jensen whispers in Jared’s ear.

Jensen then bites Jared's earlobe.” 

Jared pulls away from Jensen to get escape the pain, his head pounding; he falls to his knees grabbing his head, he passes out again.

Waking up Jared is in a pitch-black room, he’s lying flat out on the floor. Slowly sitting up because his head is hurting like a bitch he starts to feel around for anything. He finds a flashlight! Jared turns it on. All his stuff is here, the Ouija board, the recorder, the cell phone. Gathering his stuff, he shoves everything into his backpack. 

Gingerly he stands up, finding his way to the door, Jared leaves the room, his pace quickening as he makes his way down the hallway to the staircase. Turning to go down the stairs, he misses the first step, almost falling down the staircase. He grabs the railing and somehow he corrects his footing. 

Breathing heavily as he reaches the front door, which is locked. Jared is in full panic mode, he leans his forehead against the door.

“Please Jensen let me out.” Jared pleads.

There is a loud banging sound behind him; he hears the door unlock.  
Pulling the door open Jared races out of the house; he sees the gate is open. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Jared doesn’t even realize he’s saying anything until he’s across the street from the house.

Turning back around he sees that the gate is close.

The sky is changing from night to dawn.

His ankle is throbbing, however, he manages to limp back to his truck and drive back home. 

to be continued...


	5. Do Videos Lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Chad watch the video of what happened to when Jared went back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments. As usual the boys take my outline and trash it...

Jared managed to get himself home and upstairs to his apartment. Chad was sitting on the couch awake, waiting for his return.

Chad came to life when he saw Jared walk in the door.

“What the hell happened?”

Jared merely waved Chad off.“I slipped on a stair.”

“Damn it. We need to get you to the doctor.”

“I’m fine.”

“That…is not fine,” Chad said as he pointed to Jared’s swollen ankle.

The trip to the emergency took a few hours, Jared’s badly sprained ankle wrapped, and he was presently on crutches to boot. Jared refused to talk about

the Ackles's house to Chad while they were waiting for medical attention.

A few hours later, Jared and Chad returned to the apartment from the emergency room. Exhausted, Jared hobbles into his bedroom, sits on the bed.

“Hey dude, let's get you comfortable,” Chad said as he waltz into the bedroom, walking over to Jared’s bed, he fluffed his pillows.

Chad helped situate Jared so that his foot was elevated.

“I turned into your damn wife,” Chad commented.

“Thanks,” 

Jared woke up the next morning with his mouth parched, body aching, head pounding. Glancing at the alarm clock, he realized he had slept straight through to the next day. Cautiously sitting up, Jared gingerly moved his sore ankle so that he could reach over to grab his crutches that are leaning against his dresser. 

Jared went into the kitchen after preparing himself for the day. Chad made breakfast, helping Jared get comfortable on the couch so that he could eat. 

“This is good,” Jared said around a mouthful.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Even better, I’m going to show you. I’ll need you to get my book bag and help me set up the equipment.”

After setting up Jared’s lap, syncing it with his cellphone and audio, they were ready to replay the previous night.

Jared grinned triumphantly at Chad.

“You’re not going to believe what you’re about to see.” 

Chad rubbed his hands together.

“Should I make popcorn?” he joked.

* * *

  
  
**The video starts:**

  
Jared comes into view holding the Ouija board his voice booming over the speakers.

_“Listen to me; I know you’ve probably seen this before, so humor me.”_

Jared unfolded the game-board; he pulled out the planchette and put it down on the board.

Jared is seen on the video intently watching the Ouija board. The planchette sat still, no movement.

Jared says in the video…

_“Jesus,”_

_“Ok, Jensen?”_

There is a short pause and then…

 _“Wait,”_ Jared exclaimed excitedly. He snatched his backpack up; reaching into a side pocket to pull out a pen and notebook.  
  
**Jared stopped the video.**

“What the fuck? The planchette was flying around the board. I swear.” Jared exclaims.

“Ok, give it a minute put the video back on,” Chad demanded.

Jared clicks the **un-pause button**. Jared starts asking questions on the video. During this entire time, the planchette doesn’t move. 

_“Jensen, are you going to let me go?”_

_“Do you want to hurt me?”_

_“Jensen, are we alone?”_

_“Who’s else is here with us?”_

Jared sucked in a breath.

“ _Your wife.”_

_“What about the boy who died here?”_

Jared on the video turns pale, grabs his head and then he groans.

_“uggh.”_

Jared’s eyes roll up into the back of his head he suddenly falls flat on his back, his legs twitching.

Both men watch for a few moments.

“I think you had a seizure,” Chad murmurs.

“No, it didn’t happen like this…” Jared whispers.

“I felt the pain then; I was, Jensen was there, I was…oh my god.” Jared covered his mouth.

“Hey, it’s ok…” Chad started to say.

“No; you have to believe me; this is not how it happened,” Jared begged.

“Jared, listen I believe you believe it happened differently, but there is a video of what happened." Chad exclaimed.

“Something happened, Jensen changed the video." Jared answered.

“Jesus Jared, do you hear yourself? Jensen, the ghost he changed the video? I think you’re going through something, you experienced the horrific accident with Tom, you’re mind is trying to cope”

Jared closed his laptop.

“Forget this. I’m tired.” Jared started getting up, grabbing his crutches.”

“Jared…” Chad called after his friend.

* * *

  
Pissed off, Chad grabs his car keys to leave the apartment. He drives around until he finds himself parked across the street from the Ackles house. Chad

is sitting in his car; he’s staring at the old house. Chad begins to get angry. The Ackles house has kept Jared a captive since they were teenagers.

Getting out of his car to stand next to it; he starts shouting at the house.

“Fuck you, Ackles! Fuck you all to hell!”

“Young man!” He’s reprimanded by an older woman passing by on the sidewalk behind him.

“Sorry.” Chad offers. Feeling sheepish, he gets back into his car to go home.

Jared opened his eyes when he hears the knock on his bedroom door.

“Its’ open,” Jared called out.

“Dude,”

“Hey,”

“I’m sorry If I made you feel like shit.”

“Yeah, thanks, By the way, did you go to the Ackles house?”

“What? How’d you know?”

“Missy called JDM. She thought it was me cussing out the neighbors. Good thing I had my receipt from the hospital.” 

Both men broke out laughing.

“So do you believe me?” Jared nervously asks.

“Jesus, maybe we’re both nuts!”

“Maybe.”  
  
  
To be continued...


	6. Left hand Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a theory and wants answers, Jensen has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments. Thank you.

The following week Jared submerged himself into researching the Ackles family history. He needed to make sure the facts he had were indeed the correct family history.

The front door opened, Chad walked in to see Jared sitting at the kitchen table with his personal laptop open.

“So?” Chad said as he walked over to the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of beer.

“Listen to this; Henry and Mary Ackles were married in 1873, they moved to Elgin the same year. Their son Jensen Ackles was born March 1st, 1878; he married Alyson Johnson on May 7th, 1898.”

“We know all this,” Chad commented.

“Yes, but recently on the ancestry site that I use, a new letter from Ayson Johnson to her father had posted by an anonymous individual."

“Was this letter written when she was married?” Chad asked.

“No, it was dated about six months before her marriage to Jensen. She was begging her father to reconsider the arranged marriage with Jensen. Apparently, she was in love with one of her father’s ranch hands.”

“So she was an unhappy bride? Jensen was into men. Ha!”

“Jensen was discreet about that until his parents died,” Jared remarked.

“That we know of,” Chad speculated.

“August 17th, 1899, Henry and Mary Ackles are returning home from Dallas, when tragedy strikes; their carriage loses a wheel, then overturns killing them.”

Jared stares at Chad.

“What?”

“I have a theory,” Jared announced.

“Let's hear it.”

“So, Henry and Mary are visiting family in Dallas. The Johnsons are now family and business partners. The Ackles stop by for a friendly visit, the jolted boyfriend loosens the carriage's wheel or wheels. Maybe the accident wasn’t an accident at all.”

“Why would he do that? What’s the point? Alyson is already married.”Chad asked.

“Yeah, well maybe Jensen wasn’t as discreet about his sexuality as we think, maybe Alyson knew.”

“Shit. You think that she had his parents killed.”

“With his parents out of the way, she can be with her lover; Jensen can have his flings. It’s only a theory.”

“Jesus,” Chad says as he drops down in the kitchen chair.

“I want to go back to the house.”

“No, damn it, Jared.”

“Look if I could talk to Jensen…”

“Jared, we agreed you had some kind of experience when you went to the Ackles house. However, we don’t know how much of your vision was true or dreamt up?”

“I thought you believed me?” Jared disbelievingly asked.

“I believe you experienced something,” Chad shot back.

“Fine.” Jared snapped.

“Fine.”

* * *

Jared limped out of the apartment as soon as Chad went to bed. He packed his backpack with water and flashlights. He drove the long route to the Ackles house.

Jared parked his truck across the street from the Ackles house. Sitting in his truck, he was wavering on going into the house.

“Damn it,” Jared whispered to himself.

Stepping out of his pickup truck with his backpack in hand; he slowly walked across the street to stand before the front gate of the house.

“Anytime you want to open this gate,” Jared said out loud to no one.

A few minutes pass, Jared begins to get nervous. He rummages through his backpack and pulls out a flashlight. He’s glancing around to make sure that no one is watching him.

“I’m losing my mind,” Jared said to himself. He turned around to go back to this truck when he heard the sure sound of the gate creaking open.

“Really?” Jared said as he passes through the gate.

As he walked up to the front door, he watched as if someone gradually opened it for him to enter the house. Not turning around when he heard the door close behind him, Jared carefully ascended the stairs turning left to return the same room as before. Jared opened the door felt around for the light switch turning it on, but nothing happened. Turning his flashlight on he scanned the room to make sure it was empty.

“Great,”

Feeling the along the wall, Jared picked a spot and slid down. He sat cross-legged against the wall. Thirsty, he yanks a bottle of water out of his backpack, opening it up to taking a swig. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand while he waits in the dark for something to happen. Yawning he checks his phone to see what time is was…twelve forty-two am.

A shrill sound startles Jared awake. Feeling the ground for his phone, he checks the time. Three o'clock.

“Fuck,” he whispered anxiously.

Closing his eyes, he fell back to sleep.

The next time he awakens he opens his eyes to see the white curtains gently moving with the warm breeze that is blowing through the open window. He is laying on his side, he feels an arm wrap around him, pulling him close. He feels a warm breath on the back of his neck.

He sighs.

“You came back to me,” Jensen whispers in his ear.

“I need to know the truth.”

“The truth,” Jensen says in amusement.

“You can’t resist me, that is your truth” Jensen slowly kisses the back of Jared’s neck.

Jared should stop Jensen, but in honesty, he doesn’t want to.

“Umm,” Jared hums.

Jensen lets his hands roam over the covers of Jared’s body while nipping and kissing his neck.

As good as it feels to be in the cocoon of gentle warmth and safety that Jared is naturally feeling with Jensen, he knows he needs to stop him.

“I need answers,”

“Don’t stop me,” Jensen pleads. His hands now under the covers, going deliberately slow, teasing Jared.

Jared feels more aroused by the moment; his thoughts are hazy.

“Please,” Jared says, not sure if he wants Jensen to stop or keep going.

Jensen gently pushes Jared onto his back.

“Don’t deny us this.”

Jensen begins to kiss Jared in earnest, tasting him, his eager hands are busy trying to unbutton Jared’s jeans.

Jared comes alive, pulling frantically at Jensen’s shirt the two men quickly discarding their clothes, except for Jared’s jeans that get caught up in the chain around his ankle.

It’s a sobering moment. Both men were hard and naked.

“I can’t…” Jared starts to say, but Jensen cuts his words off with his wicked mouth and talented tongue.

Jared has had sex before.

Jensen was his first skillful lover. Jensen made Jared forget everything. There was him, and there was Jensen, there was nothing else.

Jared laid quietly in Jensen's protective arms.

“I must be dreaming,”

“Not dreaming,” Jensen murmured.

“I have questions,” Jared said sleepily.

“Sleep, then questions,” Jensen drowsily said.

However, when Jared awoke, he was in the dark, empty room.

“Fuck you, Jensen,” Jared shouted at nothing.

Gathering his backpack, Jared was sore, he felt like he was taking the walk of shame, except his lover was dead and how fuck did this become his life.

to be continued...


	7. Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared meet Missy Ackles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but it was needed to move the story forward. Thank you for your comments.

Jared quietly opened his apartment door to find Chad scowling at him from the kitchen table.

“Why are you still awake?” Jared asked.

Chad’s scowl changed immediately to a wicked grin.

“I’ll be damned, oh my god, you got yourself laid,” Chad clapped his hands together laughing.

It was Jared’s turn to scowl.

“I’m going to bed.”

“Make sure you take a shower to wash that sin away.” Chad paused for a moment then yelled after Jared, “I’m just happy that you didn't go to the fucking Ackles house.”

Jared couldn’t wrap his mind around how Chad could have known that he had sex. He'd be pissed if he knew it was with a ghost. Jared snickered to himself. Jared showered and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He awoke the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He stretched his hand out, feeling around on the nightstand for his phone, papers falling to the floor. 

“’ello,” he sleepily answered his cell phone.

“Jared?” JDM’s voice boomed on the other end.

Jared sat up, pushing his messy hair out of his eyes.

“Hey,” Jared responded groggily.

“Wake up, get your ass down here, Missy wants to meet with both of us in an hour.”

Jared quickly showered and dressed. He made it to their office with a few minutes to spare.

“JARED,” JDM’s voice boomed throughout the little office.

“Good. Glad you’re here early. I want to talk to you.” 

JDM was sitting at his desk. Jared sat down in the chair, farthest from the office door, across from JDM.

“Listen, don’t fight with Missy, don’t say anything to her unless she asks you a direct question. Do you understand?

"Yes, of course," Jared said in earnest.

Missy Ackles walked in the door with an air of elegance about her. She was a classical beauty with long brown hair and the signature Ackles green eyes. She had a slim built; her designer clothes fitting her like a glove.

JDM and Jared stood up when Missy entered the office.

“Gentlemen,” Missy said when she entered the room.

“Miss Ackles,” JDM extended his hand to her.

“Jeffery, please, we’ve known each other a long time,” Missy turned to Jared.

“Jared, how are you doing after this ordeal?”

“I’m fine, thank you. How is Tom doing?”

Missy sat down in the chair next to Jared. Jared sat down, followed by JDM.

“Lucky, the rod didn’t hit any significant bones or veins. He had a lot of soft tissue damage. He’s doing as well as expected. I’m, of course, paying his medical bills and will set up a college fund for him instead of a lawsuit.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jared said sincerely.

“My issue is why did this happen,” Missy looked pointedly at JDM.

“It’s my fault,” Jared blurted out.

“Your house; it has so much activity…” Jared continued until JDM cut him off.

“I take full responsibility. I let Jared book that tour.”

“Um, we had an agreement that my house would be off of your ghost tours,”

The murderous look JDM flashed Jared had him squirm in his chair.

“What is done is done. In light of what has happened, the City of Elgin has proposed that I should demolish that house, I’m inclined to do so,” Missy announced.

“Wait! Please, you don’t want to destroy that house, it has historical value…”

“Jared!” JDM warned.

“No, I don’t, but I can’t have children being run threw by god knows what.”

“What if…what if you had a tenant at the house?”

“I’ve tried that, most don’t last one night, and I don’t believe any have endured a week, not since the eighties. What would that accomplish, anyway?” Missy inquired.

“The house would be lived in; it might stop some of the activity. Your family did have a long-term couple who lived there during the seventies and eighties.”

“After what happened to that boy, it might get someone killed if they tried moving into that house.” Missy added.

“I’d be willing to live there,” Jared suggested

Missy looked to be carefully considering Jared’s suggestion.

JDM was idly watching Missy and Jared during their exchange.

Suddenly Missy stood up,

“Jeffery…I will be in touch. By the way, I will not be suing you or your company for this incident. Jared, you will be hearing from me.”

With that, Missy walked swiftly out of the office, then out of the building.

“Jesus, Jared, you don’t listen at all.” JDM admonished Jared.

“I notice it didn’t seem to bother you. I know you, you want to know what is happening in that house too. This is what we do, this is what we are.”

“That might be true; however, I don’t want to see you get hurt. Oh, and Jared, that couple that lived there for almost twenty years?”

“Yeah?”

“It was rumored that they were devil worshipers.”

Jared laughed.

“Par for the course. So can I come back to work now?” Jared requested.

JDM considered Jared’s question.

“Let's see what Missy says. If she lets you move in, you’ll be working from home, recording the going on’s at that house. If she says no, we will get you back on the schedule.”

“Thank you.”

When Jared left the office, he was walking on air. He was praying so hard that he could stay at the Ackles mansion. He felt like he’d finally get the answers to all of his questions.

to be continued...


	8. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Jared was still waiting to hear back from Missy Ackles. He has carefully avoided any conversations about the Ackles to Chad. Chad seems to think that Jared has stumbled upon his soulmate and lost interest in the Ackles mansion. Jared had to admit he spent a lot of his downtime daydreaming about Jensen.

It has been nearly a week since the JDM and Missy Ackles meeting when his cell phone rang as he poured the last of the cereal in the box into his bowl, it didn’t even fill the bowl halfway. Jared answered his phone quickly.

“Hello?”

“Hi Jared, it’s Missy,”

“Yes, thanks for calling.”

“Listen, I’ve decided to rent you the house, but I have a waiver for you to sign and one for your parents and any other family member who may wish to sue if there were to be an unfortunate accident.”

“Of course, I’ll sign, but…”

“No, but’s Jared, I won’t rent you the house if I don’t have everyone’s signature.”

“Yeah, sure,”

“Great, I’ll leave the waivers with JDM.”

“Ok, thank you,” Jared ended the call.

Jared sat at the table, feeling defeated. His parents had written him off two years ago.. Jared can still remember the phone call from his mother telling him it wasn’t a good idea that he should come home for the holidays. Chad had teased him that coming out and being a ghost tour guide was just too much for his parents. God, he didn’t want to go to see them by himself. Chad would not be happy to hear that Jared would be leaving the apartment to live in the haunted Ackles residence. Which in turn, Chad wasn’t going to want to help him with his parents.

As if he read Jared’s mind Chad came out of his bedroom.

“Dude, who kicked your puppy this morning,” Chad asked as he breezes into the kitchen.

Chad went to the cupboards, searching for something to eat.

“Did you eat the last of the cereal?” Chad accused.

“Yeah, we need to go shopping,”

Chad slammed the cabinet shut. Walking over to the refrigerator Chad opened the door staring at the lack of bounty in their refrigerator.

“I’m starving, and we don’t have any food,” Chad commented.

“I’ll buy you breakfast if you do a favor for me.” Jared offered.

Chad’s eyes narrowed at Jared.

“What kind of favor?”

Jared ran his hand through his hair.

“I need to see my parents,”

“Really?” a dumbfound Chad asked.

“This is good, mending your relationship with them.”

“It’s not like that, C’mon I’ll explain over breakfast,”

Chad enjoyed his crispy bacon and eggs with a side order of pancakes until Jared dropped the bombshell on him.

“Wait, let me get this right, you want me to help you get your parents to sign a waiver that states they can’t sue Missy Ackles if you should get hurt or worst, die in a house you want to rent.”

“Chad, please,”

“Please, what? You’re my friend. I saw you on film have some sort of seizure in that house, did you tell Missy about that?”

“No, c’mon, I’ll be fine. I can do research while I’m living there. I can hopefully stop Missy and the city from tearing that house down.”

“Jared, that house should be torn down. There is something evil there. I thought you were over this with your new beau,” Chad spoke louder than he intended.

“There is no boyfriend, it was just sex,” Jared whispered, his face turning pink.

“I can’t, I can’t help you with this,” Chad said sadly.

“Chad, I can’t face them alone, please, you’re my best friend.”

Both men were at a standoff. Chad finally sighed.

“Fuck, fine. I completely disagree with this; I’m only going because your parents have been such dicks to you..”

“Thank you,”

Later that day, Jared pick up the waivers from work. He decides to wait until Sunday to go to his parents' house.

The rest of the week, Chad ignored Jared staying out of the apartment as much as possible. Then it was Sunday, and a two-hour ride to Jared’s parent's house, but it felt much longer with Chad staring out the window, ignoring any attempt Jared tried to make for conversation.

Jared pulled up and parked in front of his parent’s house. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Don’t pay attention to anything shitty they may say,” Chad commented as he opened his truck door and got out.

Jared sat in the truck for a moment longer to gather his thoughts. He got out of the vehicle, grabbing the waiver he had on the dashboard, and followed Chad to the house.

Jared and Chad stood on the porch in front of the door, it would feel so normal to open the door and walk in, but nothing is normal when it comes to his parents.

Jared reached out and pushed the doorbell.

Jared’s mother opens the door, she sized Jared up for a moment and turned to Chad.

“Oh my god, Chad, it’s so good to see you.” Mrs. Padalecki exclaimed as she opened the and hugged Chad, then turning to Jared, she chastised,

“Jared, you should’ve called first.”

“Sorry, we won’t be here long.” Jared quickly responded.

“Fine, Chad, you must be thirsty,”

Jared’s mom let the boys in, and they followed her to the kitchen

“I’m ok, thank you, Mrs. Padalecki,”

“Mom, I just need you and dad to sign this waiver for my job, then we can leave,” Jared said nervously.

“Tsk, I’m not signing anything for that tourist job you do,”

At that moment, Jared’s dad walked into the kitchen. He eyed both Jared and Chad.  
“Hi, um dad, I’m here because I need this…this waiver signed by you and mom,”

“Jared, I don’t work on Sunday. Leave ‘em, and I’ll look at them tomorrow,” Jared’s father stated.

“Please, it will take two minutes, and I’ll be out of here.” Jared pleaded.

“Let's sign is papers and be done with it.” Jared’s mother said with disgust to her husband.

“Fine, the kid knows how to ruin a perfectly good Sunday.” His father said dryly.

Jared noticed that Chad was balling up his fists; he gave him a very subtle nod. He handed his father the waiver. There was a red arrow sticker that pointed out where his parents should sign. His father furiously signed at each location, handing the release form over to his wife. She signed and gave Jared back the packet.

“Would it be alright if I go to my old room to grab a few things?” Jared asked.

“Oh Jared, we cleaned out your room years ago. There may be a box in the basement.”

Jared went down to the basement to find a box with his name on it. It held only trophies from high school. He was looking for his notebooks, but apparently, they were thrown out.

Jared came up the stairs, he saw his mother offering Chad homemade cookies, which Chad promptly declined.

“Thanks, mom,” Jared said as he moved out of the kitchen with Chad following him.

Jared’s mother shut the front door as soon as Chad and Jared left.

“Can you drive?” Jared held out his keys to Chad.

“Yeh, no problem.”

Jared opens the passenger door and got into the truck.

“Jared, I’m sorry,” Chad offered.

“Forget about it,” Jared whispered.

“I’m sorry I gave you a hard time. I know you’re passionate about this, I’m worried about you man,”

Jared smiled at Chad, his eyes teary.

“Ok, don’t go all girl on me,” Chad said as he pulled the truck away from the curb.

“Asshole,” Jared joked.

Jared flipped through the waiver. It hurt like hell that his parents didn't even want to know what they were signing, but they made feelings known, and Jared wouldn’t ever let himself believe they cared about him again. Jared was looking forward to moving into the Ackles Mansion and hopefully seeing Jensen again.

tbc


	9. And Then There Was A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared moves into the Ackles Mansion. He has a new companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and Comments!!!

Jared carried the last box into the Ackles mansion. Chad was already sitting on the sheet-covered sofa, drinking a bottle of soda. Jared dropped the box and plopped down next to Chad.

“Gross, you’re all sweaty,” Chad complained.

“That’s because I did all the work,”

“Do you want me to stay over the first couple of nights? Are you scared?”

“Dude, I’m not scared. I’m excited. I feel like I can find out why Jensen hasn’t moved on, and then I can help him find the light.”

“Maybe he can’t find the light because where he’s headed is all brimstone and fire.”

“Nice.”

Both men sat for a few minutes enjoying the peace.

Then seemingly out of nowhere, a black and white cat walked into the room, moving towards them and then rubbing its head and back against their legs.

“Did you let a cat into the house?” Jared accused Chad.

“No! Did you? Maybe it’s a ghost cat… ooooh.” Chad reached down and started petting it.

“Not a ghost,” Chad sadly determined.

“You’re an idiot. Anyway, no pets allowed, so c’mon kitty,” Jared said, picking up the cat and carrying it to the front door to put it outside.

Jared sighed when he came back into the room.

“It’s going to take me forever to clean this place up, set up the cameras.”

“What are you going to do when JDM sees that you had a seizure on film?”

“Don’t be a downer.”

“I’ll help you with the kitchen, then I’m going home.” Chad is forcing himself up.

Chad and Jared cleaned up the kitchen and unpacked a few boxes when Missy Ackles showed up unannounced and breezing into the kitchen.

“Hello Jared, I wanted to stop by and see how the move was proceeding.”

“I’m moved in. Now it’s the hard part, cleaning and putting my stuff away.”

“Good.” Missy looked over to Chad.

“Oh, this is my friend, Chad. He helped me move.”

“Hi,” Chad gave a small wave.

“Jared, I told you no pets,” Missy said with disdain when she looked at the doorway to the kitchen.

Chad and Jared looked over to the doorway where the black cat was sitting and licking its front paw.

“Sorry, this cat keeps getting into the house.” Jared rushed over and grabbed the cat.

“I’ll put it outside.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Chad asked Missy when Jared was out of earshot.

“What would that be?”

“Why did you let Jared move into this house?”

"Jared was already sneaking into the house. The way I see it is at least with the wavier’s I’m protected.”

“How did you know?”

“Cameras don’t work in this house, at least they don’t work right, but the neighbor's cameras did record his coming and goings to this house. I received a few phone calls about him. I’m not sure if he’s brave or plain dumb.”

“Cat’s outside. There must be an open window because that’s the second time I’ve put that cat outside.” Jared announced when he returned.

“It looks like you have things under control,” Missy commented.

“Oh,” Missy dug in her purse. “I found this key. It may or may not belong to this house.” Missy handed an old skeleton key to Jared.

“Good evening, boys,”

“Good evening,” They said in unison.

Jared watched from his doorway as Chad pulled away from the curb in front of the house.

He was exhausted. He walked through the house, turning the lights off. He decided to make his bedroom the one where he had contact with Jensen.

He arranged the bed and dresser and opened the box labeled ‘sheets’ then made his bed up for the night.

The upstairs bathroom was in dire need of updating. It was tiny and dank, the only thing that Jared would keep would be the clawfoot tub. Jared quickly readied himself for bed, brushed his teeth, changing into his pj’s. Walking into his new bedroom, he spotted the black and white feline curled up and fast asleep at the end of his bed.

“Seriously? Only for tonight. Someone is missing you, I bet,” Jared said to the cat as he climbed into his bed.

The next morning Jared woke up with the cat curled up next to him.

“Buddy, you have to go home. I don’t have any food in the house, or I’d feed you breakfast.” Jared picked up the kitty, took it downstairs, and put it outside.

“Go home,” Jared told the cat as he shut the door.

Jared checked all the doors and windows to make sure they were not opened.

Jared decided that food was the next thing on his list, so he went to the local grocery store. He picked up kitty litter and dry cat food just because. While Jared puts his groceries away, the black and white cat struts into the kitchen, crying loudly for food.

Jared pulled out two bowls, filling one with water and the other with the dry cat food.

“Ok, kitty, you need to understand, I’m not allowed to have a pet. You need to find a new place to live.” Jared put the bowls down and watched as the cat devoured its food.

Jared spent his first-week cleaning, unpacking, and setting up cameras and computers. However, there have been zero ghostly encounters except for the cat, which would come and go. Jared explores the house, trying to find something left behind, a clue, but everything seems…ordinary.

During his second week, Jared calls JDM to discuss when he can start doing ghost tours again. His first day back will be the next Saturday. He spends the day studying the footage on the cameras. Before he retires to the bedroom, he puts the cat outside, which he hasn’t named, only calling it cat. He feels more tired than he should be. Jared completes his nightly routine and walks into his bedroom. He’s taken back at the sight of Jensen sitting on his bed with the black and white cat on his lap.

“Jensen?” a surprised Jared asked.

“Jared, I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from putting my cat outside.”

“Your cat?”

“Yes, this is Whiskers,”

“He’s a ghost?”

“What? No, he’s very much alive,” Jensen continued petting his cat.

“How?” Jared moves closer to the bed.

“Jared, why did you move into this house,” Jensen changed the subject.

“To be close to you,” Jared blurted out while sitting on the bed next to Jensen.

“You’re here in my time.” Jared seemed astounded.

“It takes more energy to manifest here,”

“Jared, you shouldn’t be here, you should leave and never look back,” Jensen warned.

“I’m going to help you move on,” Jared stated.

“Really? How would you do that?”

Jared stood up, started pacing.

“I think you stayed because you have…had things happen to you and your family, and you need answers. Can I ask you a question?”

Jensen nodded.

“Jensen, do you believe that your parents were in an accident, or do you think that someone might have caused their accident.”

Pain swept across Jensen’s face, but he quickly schooled his features.

“At this point, it doesn’t matter because either way, it doesn’t bring them back.”

Jensen stood up, still holding his cat.

“Don’t go,” Jared whispered.

“I can’t hold this form for much longer. Come with me,” Jensen held out his hand.

“Will you bring me back?”

“You’ll wake up here tomorrow.”

Jared took his hand.

Jared woke up to Jensen kissing his neck. They were both naked except for the chain around Jared’s ankle.

Jared pushed Jensen until they were looking at each other.

“Take the chain off,” Jared asked.

“No.”

“Why?”

Jensen stared sadly down at Jared.

“I can’t,”

“Can’t or won’t,”

“Jared, don’t waste our time together on this,” Jensen bent down to passionately kiss Jared.

It was at that point that Jared knew his brain was addled. He let Jensen worship his body and take him to new heights. When he woke, he expected to be in his own bed, but he was still with Jensen.

“I’m still here,”

Jensen was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, hand supporting his head.

“Yes, you are,”

“I don’t know why I can’t think straight when I’m around you,”

Jared sighed ready to give up that fight.

“So why do you think some people don’t step into the light?” Jensen asked.

Jared thought about his question thoughtfully.

“If I had to guess, I’d say unfinished business,”

“What unfinished business do I have here?”

“So, hear me out.” Jared sat up in bed, pulling the sheet up to his waist.

Jensen sat up next to him.

“My thoughts are…because your marriage was arranged, Alyson loved another man. She couldn’t change her parents' minds about the wedding, but once you were married, she could talk you into a divorce or separation, but your parents were still in the way.”

“Jared, my boy, that almost hurts. Alyson loved my parents. Yes, she was in love with another man, I knew that. She knew that I wasn’t ever going to be the husband she had hoped for, but Alyson enjoyed a particular lifestyle that my family’s wealth could afford her.” Turning serious Jensen, gave Jared a dire warning.

“Beware of her. She’s angry and will hurt you.”

“What? What are you saying?”

“Alyson has let her anger take over, she doesn’t even see me anymore, but if she sees you, she’ll lash out.”

“So, Alyson is a ghost. She’s…I don’t understand.”

“Yes, she was sweet, understanding, beautiful, after a while, she became quiet, distant, angry, lonely. The years in this house stripped away any part of her that was still human. Rage is what she has become.”

“She killed herself and didn’t leave, or she can’t leave?”

“Jared, who said she killed herself?”

Suddenly Jared wakes up in his own bed, his head hurting, the room spinning, and Jensen is gone. Jensen turned Jared’s world upside down, he didn’t even know where to begin to find out the truth about what has happened to Alyson or Jensen.

tbc


	10. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared confesses everything to Chad. Jared experiences the wrath of Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Jared started researching again. The only thing that caught his eye was Alyson’s death certificate. The cause of death said ‘unnaturally.’ He could’ve sworn that it had said suicide. Jared searched all his research papers, pictures to see if he could obtain any proof if Alyson had killed herself. 

Jared found his messager bag, grabbing his research, he shoved it into the bag.

Jared went over to Chad’s house. Letting himself in with his key, Jared called out to Chad, “Hey Chad, are you decent?”

“Jay? Did something happen?” Chad shot out of his bedroom.

“No man, I wanted to talk with you,”

“What’s up?”

“So I’ve made contact with Jensen, and…”

“Wait, what do you mean you made contact with Jensen?” Chad cut in.

“So, he was in my bedroom, he claims that the black and white cat is his, and he also debunked our theory that his wife was his parents killer. He said she didn’t commit suicide.” Jared huffed out.

Chad stared at Jared as he processed everything Jared had just said.

Jared grabbed his messenger bag, pulling out the documents.

“Chad, I know that Alyson’s handwritten death certificate use to say ‘Suicide,’”

Jared shoved the copy of the death certificate in Chad’s face.

Chad examined the document.

“Yeah, that’s what you had told me, but maybe you were wrong.”

“Not wrong,”

“Jared, I’m not understanding. I don’t comprehend how you’re communicating with a dead man. None of this makes sense.”

Jared sighed.

“Do you have any coffee?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, a fresh pot,” Chad motioned Jared to follow him in the kitchen.

“Let me start from the beginning,” Jared said.

Jared proceeded to tell Chad everything. Including having sex with a ghost.

Chad gapes at Jared. He didn’t know where to start.

Finally breaking the silence, Chad tells Jared out of concern.

“Jared, you can’t go back there. Do you hear yourself

“Chad.”

“No, I think you need help like from a therapist,”

Jared stood up.

“This is why I didn’t tell you. I knew you wouldn’t believe me,” Jared accused.

“I believe that you are experiencing something. I don’t know what but Jared. You’re telling me that a cat can travel through time, Jensen is a ghost, but the cat isn’t, and, and you’re having sex with him?”

“I know, I know it sounds looney, but I’m telling you the truth. I don’t know how the science works.”

Jared started collecting his papers and stuffing them in his bag.

“I’m going to prove it to you. I’m going to prove it to everyone.”

Jared gave Chad one last look before leaving his apartment.

Jared spent the next few hours reviewing the video that had been taken in the separate parts of the mansion. He could feel himself going glassy eye, with not even a flicker of light to catch his attention. Just when he was prepared to call it a night, the library's video showed whiskers appearing out of nowhere and walking to the couch and settling on it. Jared sat up excitedly. He paused the video, moved it back to when Whisker’s appeared. That was it; Whisker’s appeared in the middle of the room. Jared re-watched the video several times before forwarding a copy to Jeffery Dean Morgan. Jared only sent JDM the fifteen minutes before and after Whisker’s showed up on the screen.

His cellphone rang twenty minutes after he sent JDM the video.

“Is this for real?” JDM’s voice boomed through the cellphone. 

Jared chuckled.

“Yes,”

“Do you think it’s been tampered with?

“No,” Jared honestly answered.

“What’s the story with this cat?” JDM asked.

Jared picked his words carefully.

“The cat shows up, I set him outside, then the whole thing repeats.”

“Is the cat there now?”

“I haven’t seen it,”

“Next time the cat shows up, can you bring it to the office?”

Jared paused.

“Um, why?”

“I’d like to run a few tests,”

“Tests?” Jared anxiously asked.

“Not like that, some holy water, type stuff.” Pause. “I’m not going to hurt the cat.”

“Of course not,” Jared commented.

“Next time I see Wh-the cat, I’ll bring him by the office,” Jared said before ending the call.

Whiskers and Jensen were nowhere to be found over the next two days.

Growing impatient, Jared pours cat food into Whiskers bowl, he looked around the kitchen, hoping to see the feline appear.

“C’mon kitty, kitty,” Jared called out.

At that moment, Jared hears it, the cries of a cat.

Whiskers walked into the room, meowing like it was no big deal.

While Whisker’s ate, Jared found a box to put the cat in. Lifting the cat up, he put Whiskers into the box. Jared carried the cat outside, putting him on the truck's passenger side. Running back into the house, Jared grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. Locking the front door, he walked over to the driver’s side of the truck. Getting into his pickup, he put the key in the ignition and started the vehicle.

Realizing that he had left the truck’s door wide open, he went to close it when he felt cold air rush over him. He looked over to the passenger seat to see Jensen sitting in the truck with the box on his lap. Jensen had a stern look on his face.

“Jared, what are you doing?” Jensen asked icily.

“I’m taking Whiskers to work with me,”

“I believe I told you to stop taking Whiskers outside.” Jensen reprimanded.

“Look, I’ll be back in a few hours,”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Jensen firmly stated.

“Ok, Jensen, you need to claim down; nothing bad is going to happen to Whiskers. I’ll be back soon.”

Suddenly Jensen’s face became distorted with rage. Then gradually, his face seems to change, aging and decaying in front of Jared’s eyes. Flesh began to drip off his face and onto the box.

Jared was horrified and, for a few seconds, paralysis.

Jared shook himself out of it, gasps in horror.

Jensen lunged at him, bony fingers pushing him out of the truck. The door was still open. Jared fell from the truck, landing hard on his side. Jared heard a sickening crack and felt white pain run up his arm as he screamed out in anguish.

Through Jared’s tears, he could see Jensen standing over him.

“Please,” Jared whispered.

Suddenly Jared was being picked up and carried into the house by two unknown men.

Jensen was barking out orders, but Jared couldn’t comprehend what was being said, his pain was so intense.

Jared realized that he must have dozed off because he woke up to someone, a doctor of sorts trying to straighten his arm out.

Jared screamed and tried to getaway from the man.

“Behave, Jared,” Jensen said harshly. Jensen was standing on the other side of the bed from the doctor.

“Jensen,” Jared called out.

“The worst is over, son,” the older man said as he began the long process of wrapping Jared’s arm before putting it in a sling.

When the doctor finished Jared’s arm, he packed up his things and fled the room.

Jared looked towards the windows, watching the white curtains.

“I want to go home,” Jared said miserably. 

“You are home, this is your room.” Jensen reminded him.

“You know what I mean.” Jared clarified.

“My dear boy, my sweet boy, you are home, don’t worry, I’ll be taking care of you from now on. Tomorrow you will feel better.”

Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared on the forehead before leaving the bedroom.

Jared tried to get up; he wanted to follow Jensen, but he was in pain, he felt nauseous and exhausted. He laid back on the pillows and allowed the darkness to swallow him up.

tbc


	11. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen brings Jared back to his time. Revelations about Missy and JDM. Chad has a big decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there...
> 
> Sorry a little late. I had to finish my Reverse Bang story (Rainbows in the Dark)...Of course the Season Finale of Supernatural has been on my mind. Thank you to the show who inspired me and gave me the courage to tell stories about characters and the actors I love so much. Thank you guys for reading and commenting on my stories. You all make this my happy place!
> 
> As I was writing this chapter...It took another left hand turn. Please check the tags. 
> 
> I only have a couple of chapters left. Enjoy...I hope everyone is doing well.

Jeffery Dean Morgan parked his car in front of the Ackles mansion. Getting out of his vehicle, he could see that Jared’s truck was still in the driveway. The truck’s driver’s side door was open.

“Shit,” Jeff said.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he called Jared’s phone. He could hear the phone ringing from the direction of the truck.

JDM hated this house. He’s had his own tangled problems with the evil that lies within this house. Scrolling through his phone, JDM found Jared’s emergency contact Chad.

“This Chad? JDM. Jared is missing. I’m at his house now; can you come here?”

Call him a coward, but he knew he was being watched, he wasn’t going on that property by himself. 

Chad pulled up to the house forty-five minutes after the initial call.

“Did you find him?” Chad asked as he quickly exited his car.

“No, I figured we can search his truck. He was supposed to be at the office earlier this afternoon with a cat. When Jared didn’t show up or answer his cell phone, I came here.”

“A cat? Jensen’s cat?” Chad asked as he stalked past JDM to Jared’s truck.

“Wait, Jensen Ackles cat? That’s what Jared thinks?”

JDM and Chad stood in front of Jared’s truck. Chad peered into the driver’s side door, which was open. There was an empty cardboard box in the passenger’s seat; the keys were still in the ignition. Jared’s cellphone was a few feet in front of the vehicle.

Chad spun around on JDM.

“We have to find him!” Chad turned back to the truck, grabbing the keys from the ignition; Chad rushed to the house, opening the front door.

“Wait,” JDM shouted.

Chad stopped and looked at JDM, wild-eyed.

“What?”

“Just because Jared can walk around that house doesn’t mean we can. Whatever is here isn’t friendly.”

“I’m not leaving until I find Jared.”

“We should call the police.” JDM pulled his phone out of the pocket.

“What are they going to do? We both know what took Jared isn’t anything the police can help us with,” Chad shot back.

“What if Jared was mugged? What if he’s laying out there somewhere?”

“Fine, you call the police, but I’m going to find Jared.” Chad ran into the house, flicked on the lights.

Chad went upstairs first to Jared’s room. He turned on the light. Jared’s bedroom was neat and orderly.

“C’mon,” Chad started looking around the room for anything, a clue to where his friend could be.

JDM and Chad searched the house; they even scoured the surrounding neighborhood. However, there was no sign of Jared or the cat.

JDM called Missy Ackles.

Jeff and Chad were sitting on the front steps as Missy pulled up in front of the house.

“Jeff,”

“Look, Missy,”

Missy raised her hand.

“Jared knew what he was getting into…” Missy was cut off by Chad, who stood up red-faced.

“Excuse me? Jared knew what? What is it that you think happened to Jared?” Chad demanded to know.

“Jared was not unaware of the going on in this house,” Missy shot back.

“Ok, let's calm down,” JDM intervened.

“What I suggest is that we meet back here when it’s daylight. We will do a thorough search of the house, the property. Maybe Jared will be back by then.” JDM offered.

Chad was about to disagree, however, he had another plan.

Chad stomped off to his car. Missy secured the front door and walked with JDM off the property to her car.

Chad pulled away from the house only to park a couple of blocks away. He waited a few minutes in his car before returning to the Ackles house.

In the dark, the Ackles house had a menacing vibe to it. Chad stood outside the gate, every fiber of his being desperately wanted him to turn away, go home, never to return. Fear had paralyzed him. He couldn’t swallow from the lump in his throat. Finally after taking calming breaths, Chad unfastened the gate, forcing his worries away, he walked up to the front door, still carrying Jared’s house keys. Chad let himself inside the house.

Chad walked into the house, he tried to flip the light switch on, but everything still remained dark.

“I’m here for Jared; I’m not leaving until I find him,” Chad yelled out to no one.

* * *

Jensen sat next to Jared on the bed. The sunshine streaming in the window, birds chirping. Everything would be perfect if Jared wasn’t still unconscious, his body taking its time to heal. Jensen closed his eyes, fighting a migraine that came with a stranger in his home. He could hear Chad’s shouts like a distance echo on repeat. He needed to deal with him, but Chad was going to be a tricky situation. Jared’s one connection to his world, his time.

Jensen stood up, leaning over Jared, he reached down and pushed his bangs away from his face. It was time to wrap things up.

Jensen went downstairs into the sitting room where Alyson and her lover were sitting.

“How is Chad still a loose end?” He growled upon entering the room.

“Jensen,” Alyson said timidly.

“Don’t Jensen me,” Jensen stalked up to Alyson, hauling her off the couch by her throat.

“STOP IT,” Alyson’s lover screamed.

“Shut up, Jeff.”

Jensen loosens his hold on Alyson.

“Please,…Jeff and I have an idea. We could go back and live in the house. We will request that the house becomes a historical landmark, so no one can tear it down…”

“Lies! I grant you your freedom, and you’ll burn this house to the ground .”

Jensen’s eyes lit up. He has an ‘ah-ha’ moment.

“However, I think I just solved my Chad problem,” Jensen said, roughly letting go of his wife.

“Alyson or Missy if you prefer. I may require you to go back one more time.”

On that note, Jensen turned heel and walked out of the room.

Jensen searches the house until he finds his fine whiskered friend.

“Come on, Whiskers,” Jensen picked up the cat.

Chad’s voice was horsed from calling out for Jared. He sat down on Jared’s bed. He had never felt this hopeless before.

The bedroom light came on there stood Jensen leaning against the side of the doorway.

“I am truly impressed with the amount of love you have for your friend,” Jensen said. 

Chad quickly stood up.

“Where.The.Fuck.Is.Jared?”

Jensen pushed off the wall.

“Jared is fine. He sends his regards. I’m here to let you know that Jared is ok and he has chosen to stay with me,”

“Bullshit!” Chad shouted.

Jensen shrugged.

“I’m not leaving until I talk with Jared.”

“Good, I was hoping you’d say that,” Jensen smiled wickedly.

Chad suddenly feels uneasy at the way Jensen is looking at him.

“If you take me to Jared, I promise that we will leave this house and never bother you again,” Chad pleaded.

Jensen started to slowly pace the bedroom. 

“At first, I thought, this is some cruel joke, that Jared has you in his life. I mean, every other time I’ve been through this, Jared was a complete loner. I ultimately get everything to align, and here you are, fucking it up.” Jensen divulged.

Jensen continues:

“No, you, my friend, are going to be the keeper of this house. I need someone to take care of this house.”

“Fuck off. I’m not, you are clearly insane and a freaking evil ghost,” Chad stated.

“Jared’s life will depend on your decision.” Jensen smiled sweetly at Chad.

“I want to see Jared,” Chad demanded.

“Not until you agree to take care of my house. It’s a good deal for you. You’ll have money and a home, and you will be able to see Jared when you want.”

“Fuck, fuck you,” Chad lunged towards Jensen. Chad surprised himself when Jensen was flesh and bones. Both men hit the ground hard. Chad’s moment of hesitation was an advantage for Jensen, who flipped him over, pinning Chad down, sitting on him. Jensen clasped Chad’s hands above his head.

“Agree, or I’ll end you now,” Jensen menacingly threatens.

Chad tried fighting Jensen off; however, Jensen had an iron hold on his wrists.

When Chad finally ran out of steam, Jensen let go, still on top of Chad.

“Listen, Jared always thought there was something about you, please don’t do this we can work something out.” Chad tries to buy more time.

“Chad, we are working something out. I need you. You will be compensated. This is a beneficial deal for both of us.”

“If I don’t?”

Jensen covered Chad’s eyes with his hand.

The next moment Chad was almost falling on his ass when Jensen righted him, holding him up.

They were outside in the empty lot next to the house. It was dark outside except for a lantern that Jensen was holding along with a shovel.

“What the fuck?” Chad stumbled a few steps awkwardly.

“The first time is a bit disorientating,” Jensen commented.

“If you don’t take the deal, well, dig, and you find Jared,” Jensen pushed the shovel at Chad, who took a step back.

“Dig,” Jensen growled.

Chad had tears in his eyes. The ground didn’t bear any signs of previous digging.

“You’re a liar! No one has been buried here,”

“I didn’t say I buried him here now. He has been in this grave for years.”

Chad dropped wearily to his knees.

He didn’t want to dig, he didn’t want to see.

Jensen squatted down in front of Chad.

“It doesn’t have to be this way. A simple blood binding ritual and Jared lives,”

“You’re a monster!” Chad cried.

“So we have a deal?”

TBC.


End file.
